This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The animals in this protocol were fetuses when their mothers were treated with glucocorticoids (GC) in the middle of the last third of pregnancy. The dose and timing of this GC exposure was comparable to what is given to women presenting with pre-term labor to mature the lungs of the fetus. A great deal of research in rodent, guinea pig and sheep models has indicated that while this treatment helps to get the fetus through a critical period, it can have unwanted long-term effects on metabolic, cardiovascular and neural parameters. A significant number of people have been treated with GC as fetuses, sometimes with multiple doses, but it is really not known if the compelling data derived from non-primate studies has clinical relevance for primates in general and humans in particular. We will study: 1) cardiovascular and 2) neuroendocrine parameters and 3) cognitive function with our computerized touch screen conditioning device (CANTAB) which examines a number of psychological variables such as attention span, learning, visual discrimination, motivation, decision making, etc. The present proposal benefits science by obtaining knowledge on the post-natal effects on offspring, of GC given to the mother during pregnancy which will make clinicians aware of possible consequences and also help in designing therapeutic interventions for exposed infants.